The Strangest Thing: Rupture
by Skarto
Summary: RE4 Acting on impulse, two people use the time to get better 'acquainted'. Slash.


**Warnings: Bondage, blood, slash, unusual pairing.**

He had to admit, the rope around his wrists was unexpected, although not entirely unpleasant. Strong arms shoved him face-down onto the mattress, his captor recklessly seeking out the smooth skin of his back and buttocks, roughly slapping the flesh with a thick palm. He twitched, wondering if he was letting the man behind him go too far, when smooth pleasure between his legs stopped him from wondering anything else. God, he could go as far as he liked, as long as he didn't stop doing _that_.

His body reacted blissfully, rolling forwards into the fist that held him, senseless words of affirmation spilling from his lips. It felt perfect, much better than the usual nights of self-indulgence that left him hardly satisfied. This was something hot, filled with emotion and fueled by a primal urge, completely unlike the mechanical motions of being alone. The other hand slid lower, another area that had him gasping for more, no matter how fierce the stimulation was becoming.

Both hands pulled away abruptly, leaving him to growl into the sheets. His body was still moving, looking for any contact that could bring back that feeling of absolute pleasure. The man behind him chuckled, lips grazing over pale skin, searching for the perfect place to mark. To show his partner to whom he belonged, to stake a claim on this body beneath him. He tortured the sensitive flesh, tongue flicking softly over the smooth skin. As quick as a flash, teeth sank into the skin of the other man's left buttock, causing him to cry out in uncharacteristic surprise. It was all he could do not to reflexively kick out behind him. The teeth did not break the skin, but they came close. It would leave a definite wound, although he wasn't planning on exposing himself to anyone else in the near future, so it hardly mattered.

The mouth left him, a finger swiping over the blemish in approval. He couldn't deny that he generally enjoyed being bitten immensely, but he wished that the other man had picked a...less original place. It had almost tickled.

A hand through his hair; stroking gently one moment, pulling him roughly onto his knees the next. It stayed there, fingers tangled through strands as the other worked his chest. A thumb rubbed his nipple, making him purr at the sensation. He leaned into the hand as a plea for more, and was pleased to feel his request honored as fingers brushed his stomach. Lips gently moved across his neck, hiding the tongue that tasted the salty flesh. He moaned, letting his head fall back against the other man's shoulder, eyes locking for a brief moment and seeing his passion reflected in them. Teeth found the skin of his throat and this time penetrated, creating a wave of pleasure that surged down his body. He would have yelled his passion, had the hand that wasn't entangled in his hair not sought out his erection and rendered him speechless.

All he could do was gasp frantically, the pleasure from the mouth drawing blood and the hand rubbing his arousal blocking any thought he might have had. His companion was evidently enjoying himself as well, if the insistent pressing on the small of his back was anything to go by. Blood from the wound trickled down his chest, pooling inside his navel, much to the delight of his partner. He was gently released from both fist and mouth and made to lie uncomfortably on his back, tied hands making his back arch. That talented tongue once more touched his skin, this time to lap up the wayward trail of blood, causing him to moan with the tantalizing feeling. With the man lain over him, he felt his erection pressed against his chest and tried not to thrust and buck the other man off. The tongue reached his navel, teasing around the hole before dipping inside, drawing forth a wanton gasp.

When all the blood was cleaned from his chest and stomach, he lifted his head, and their eyes met once more. Only now, the others were consumed by lust and need. He cracked his lips open, nervously licking his lips, the act followed closely by the other man whose hand had left his body a while ago to pursue his own pleasure. He lay his head back again, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to whatever the other man had in store for him.

"Do it."

Without warning, he was flipped over, eyes opening in shock as his face was pressed against the mattress. He rested on his knees, head turned to the side so he could breathe, or rather, pant in expectation. His erection was again wrapped in a hand, the fist tighter than before, pulling loud moans from him. Behind him, the man brought a finger to his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as possible. He ran it between the buttocks in front of him, slipping it inside and watching the man release a passionate exclamation. He withdrew it impatiently, too overcome with lust to continue this foreplay.

The bound man knew this would hurt, no matter if he relaxed or not. Though, it would hurt considerably less if he did. He sighed, letting himself loosen, closing his eyes and murmuring as the hand kept rubbing. His eyelids twitched slightly, but he gave no other signs of pain as a hard length slid haltingly into him. His tied hands clenched as he was rocked forward, the rope cutting into his skin. He didn't notice.

Behind him, the man was panting, strong fingers grasping his hips, ready to start driving forward again at a moment's notice. It was better than he had ever imagined; this domination, especially of this man, whom he had previously thought untouchable. But now, by God was he going to touch him.

He thrust gently at first, small, shallow rocks that made him grit his teeth in the effort not to plunge deeper. When he could stand it no longer, he took a deep breath, the man in front of him whimpering as his hips were pulled back, and he was sharply thrust into. He started a rhythm, firm, deep motions that soon had the other man moving with him. The man was moaning now, they both were, trying desperately to rock themselves into bliss.

The bruising pressure of hands on his thighs was pulling him backwards, impaling him again and again. He groaned against the bed, moving forward into the hand that caressed his erection and backwards onto something that drove his passion to wilder heights. He felt it rising, curling in the pit of his stomach, and moved even more eagerly, ready to experience ultimate pleasure. A loud cry sprung from his throat as he ground himself against the hand, forgetting even his own name as he climaxed. The man behind him growled ferociously, on his final thrust pulling the man down onto his lap, once again savaging his neck.

He held him on his lap for a moment, breathing against the patch of bloody skin. They were both panting and hot, but satisfied. The rope was sliced off and sore wrists kissed soothingly.

They lay together, cheek to cheek, staring up at the ceiling with arms casually looped around shoulders, fingers stroking ruffled hair back into its original position. Since the sheets had been kicked off long ago, both had to make do with exposing themselves to the cool night air; the thin sheen of sweat on their torsos quickly drying. Saddler turned his head, nuzzling against his partner's ear.

"I didn't know you were interested in bondage, Jack."

"And I didn't know you liked to play bitch." The soldier grunted in return. Saddler smiled, memories of pleasure already spinning around his head. He stretched lazily, muscles twinging in protest, a hand drawing light patterns on Krauser's chest that had the mercenary inhaling sharply.

"We all have moments of weakness. When something _tempts_ us the right way." He gave the ear a small nip and purred charismatically into it, never stopping his hand from its bold movements. "Will you submit to me next time? As much as I enjoyed yielding to you, being truly dominant requires a certain _finesse_, and not just feral lust."

He smirked as Krauser sneered, blue eyes betraying his building need.

"You think you can do it so much better?" The soldier growled, his voice thick, almost on the verge of breaking with desire. "Be my guest."

Immediately, Saddler was straddling him, relishing the friction as the man beneath him groaned. Fingers intertwined with his, and he did not miss their meaning. He lent his forehead against Krauser's, closing his eyes and focusing on the lips brushing his.

"As you wish..._amor_."


End file.
